1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for pick up and removal of animal excrement, and more particularly to an improved device for the proper disposal of dog droppings and the like.
2. Prior Art
Because of the unsightly and unsanitary nature of dog droppings along the sidewalks and roads, many communities have enacted regulations and laws requiring that pet owners not only leash dogs during walks, but also require the pick up and removal of any dog droppings deposited during the walk. In some cases, severe penalties are provided for enforcement of violations.
A vast array of devices have been both patented and marketed which facilitate both pick up and removal of dog droppings and the like. A simple device for accomplishing same is the utilization of a small plastic disposable bag or pouch into which the dog's owner places the hand for protective manual pick up of the droppings, after which the flexible plastic bag is reversed or turned inside out and sealed or knotted to close the bag opening. A significant psychological drawback is encountered utilizing this well-known methodology, that drawback being associated with protected indirect contact with soft, squishy droppings.
Various sizes and shapes of "pooper scoopers" have also been marketed. When used directly, the inner and outer surfaces of such devices become soiled and must be rinsed or washed after each use. The addition of a plastic bag fitted therewithin may avoid the necessity of frequent cleaning. However, these disposable plastic bags may be difficult to insert and to be maintained in position while the scooper is utilized.
A number of U.S. Patents disclose devices for this purpose similar to the present invention having opposing pivotally connected members moveable toward and away from one another for use in conjunction with a disposable plastic bag for the pick up and removal of droppings. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,370 invented by Kjaer which teaches gripping members hingedly connected to one another and arranged to be moved toward one another at the free ends of the gripping members. A flexible bag is positionable between the gripping members, the open end of the bag being folded about the mouth portion defined by the free edges of the gripping members. This device also includes means for holding a row of such bags in position ready for positioning and use.
Gale, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,506 has also invented a device for pick up and removal of animal excrement. This invention teaches a pair of elongated tong members pivotally connected about an intermediate point therebetween. Handles formed at one end of each tong member appropriately close and open the scoop-shaped members formed at the opposite ends of the tong members which, in conjunction with a flexible disposable bag, serve to scoop the animal droppings into the partially reversed bag positioned between the scoop members.
A combination tong and disposable bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,295 invented by Campbell which teaches the use of a disposable plastic bag in combination with tongs having a pair of pivotally connected arms operably useable with the bag. The tongs include compressible contact members on an interior opposing surface of the arms which engage when the arms are partly closed and are compressed thereby, permitting the arms to become fully closed. The contact members also grip the bottom portion of the disposable bag for retention during droppings pick up.
Applicant is also aware of the following U.S. patents which are generally of a nature similar to that of the present invention, yet more distant with respect thereto than the above-described prior art as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,077 Beck U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,955 Campbell U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,121 Marvin U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,088 Doherty U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,330 Dombrowski U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,410 Summach U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,578 Sharpe U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,140 Beck U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,500 Almog U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,828 Hantover U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,510 Brack et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,729 Peck ______________________________________
The present invention teaches a uniquely configured device for the pick up and removal of dog droppings and the like having a pair of clamshell shaped members which are hingedly connected, the concave surfaces of each member facing one another. The hinge includes a means for biasingly maintaining the clamshell shaped members in a closed configuration, openable by squeezing two opposing handles one extending from spaced side margins of the clamshell shaped members. Fingers are formed into the other side margin of each clamshell shaped member for assisting in digging into the grass and dirt upon which the droppings are deposited. A flexible plastic bag which is insertable between the clamshell shaped members in operational position, bottom side up, is then foldable by turning the remainder of the plastic bag inside out against the outer convex surfaces of each clamshell shaped member. Loops formed at each corner of the open margin of the bag interengage holding tabs which extend in either direction from the clamshell shaped members for maintaining the bag in operational position. The biasing means associated with the hinge maintains the plastic bag and dog droppings held within the plastic bag securely between closed clamshell shaped members for disposal.